When the Dark Faded
by KaiAmazonKnightley
Summary: Max is a seemingly normal girl- with a huge secret. After a dark, mysterious guy who harbors the same secret comes to Max's school, will others like them be revealed? And why does Max suddenly keep blacking out randomly and waking to chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a totally random thing I thought of during class.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would not be on fanfiction, now would I?**

* * *

It started out as a normal-

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me stop you there. That is the most cliché beginning ever. 

***rolls eyes* Want me to start again, you Majesty?**

Yes minion! ... I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?

**Yup.**

What would you do if you found yourself in the situation I did? What's this situation, you ask?

Well, it's waking up to holding a knife to someone's throat, then getting tackled from behind. Then they guy, who's supposed to be blind, is looking right at you and demanding where the real Max is.

I answer with-

Wait.

You look confused.

Here, let me rewind a bit.

*A little baby with a toy, and-*

Too much rewinding! Okay, try a month before the incident.

I'm barely managing to keep my eyes open as the teacher drones on and on about some guy who misunderstood what another dude said, then declared war upon some country. Men.

Should I take offense in that?

**Shut up, Fang!**

The teacher is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh, good. My ears were starting to bleed." Iggy leans over and whispers to me.

"At least you can't see her." I whisper in response to my blind friends comment.

The door opens and in walks the principal with a dark kid who I've never seen before trailing behind her.

"Mrs. Galopay, we have a new student." The principal says, gesturing to the new guy.

Mrs. Galopay looks at him. "What's your name, young man?"

"Fang Ride."

She blinks. Gives him another look. "Is that your nickname?"

"No."

One of the girls in the front, a cheerleader, I think, raises her hand and asks, "Who would name their kid that?"

Fang sighs, as if he's heard all this before. "My mom's and artist and my dad's an author."

All around the room kids say, "Oh."

Mrs. Galopay claps her hands. "Well, Mr. Ride. Why don't you sit in the empty seat beside Miss Martinez. Max, say hi."

I give a small wave, and Fang nods, making his way to the seat.

And that was when it all started.

Really? That's how you're going to end the chapter?

**Yes. You got a problem with that?**

No.

**I thought so.**

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out, Fang's words are underlined, and max's are underlined and bold. Sorry it was short. I'll have longer chapters, but I just felt this was a good place to end.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-Kai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed!**

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Max POV

Right as Mrs. Galopay is about to continue her mind numbing lesson, the bell rings, signaling first period's end.

"Thank all the is good!" Iggy exclaims as he gathers his stuff and stands. He turns to Fang. "Hey. My name's Iggy."

Fang nods.

"I'm Max, but you already knew that, thanks to Mrs. Galopay. What class do you have next?"

He glances down at his schedule and replies, "Science."

~Why, you're a man of many words.~ I think. Instead I say, "Be glad we aren't learning about explosives. You're stuck in another class with us, and this bozo over here," I jerk my thumb up to point at Iggy, "Defies all laws of the blind and makes bombs... all the time."

Iggy shrugs, "What can I say, I'm talented!"

I roll my eyes, but I'm just waiting to Fang to make some pity-filled comment about Iggy's blindness.

Surprise, he says nothing.

"That's probably why everyone forgets that you're blind." I say.

Is it just me, or did I see the corner of this emotionless rocks' mouth twitch up?

By this point, we're in the hallway, close to the Science lab. One of the jocks run into Iggy.

"Watch where you're going! What are you, blind?!"

"Yes." Iggy answers in all seriousness.

I hold back a smile at the guy's glare.

We walk into 11th grade Science, and the teacher, Mrs. Riggs, immediately spots Fang. She walks over to us, knowing smile on her face.

"And you must be Mr. Ride. Why don't you just take a seat at Iggy's table?"

The sleek black lab tables are placed in quads around the room. I weave my way through the tables, hearing Iggy trudge along behind me.

I set my messenger bag down, then pull out a seat and plop down into it.

"Graceful today, aren't we?" Iggy says as he sits down.

"You know it."

**Now. I could ramble on and on about how the next few periods went, or skip to lunch. So... to lunch it is!**

You are very confusing.

**You're supposed to be the quiet one. Your point?**

Wow. I am clearly in the wrong. I suck.

**Got that right.**

What was that?

**NOTHING!**

I steadily make my way across the cafeteria, dodging people and tables. I finally make it to the corner table, where everyone is waiting.

"Hey everyone. This is Fang."

Everyone looks up and waves or says hi.

I point to a girl with curly brown hair, a shade darker than my own, and brown eyes, "That's Ella. She's my little sister. She's in 10th grade, and is the editor of the school paper. She's also on the debate team and is in photography." Ella waves. She's wearing a fitted purple shirt and some jeans.

I point to an African American girl with long straitened hair and white bangs. Her loose white shirt has a thick dark violet belt around her waist and she's wearing skirt that matches her belt. "That's Nudge. She has a fashion column for the school newspaper, and is in photography. We call her the Nudge Channel, all Nudge, all the time. You'll find out soon enough."

Ignoring Nudge's cries of disagreement, I point to a tall girl with strait black hair and silvery blue eyes. She leans back and props her black high top clad feet on the table. She wears black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a huge black jacket over it. She gives a half smile and does her three fingered wave.(Thumb, pointer finger, and middle finger strait and ring finer and pinkie tucked in) "That's Kai. She's on the fencing and archery teams. She's also an apprentice in blacksmithing and is within the best of her peers in art. She plays the drums and violin." Kai rolls her head side to side, cracking her neck, then rolling her shoulders, then popping her elbows, then her wrists, ending with her knuckles and fingers. A habit of hers.

"Buona pomeriggio, Zanna Guidare." Kai says, speaking Italian. Fang blinks, which I suppose is the most amount of confusion he's going to show. Kai laughs. "It's Italian for 'good afternoon, Fang Ride.'"

"She's also Italian."

I then move to a girl that looks just like Kai, only with golden brown eyes. "That's Jazmine. She's Kai's twin. She's also on the fencing and archery teams. She's speaks Japanese, Italian, and English. She's in choir. She plays guitar, drums, and cello. And she's a mechanic."

Jazmine tilts her head and smiles, making her resemble an anime girl greatly. "Kon'nichiwa, Fang-san."

Fang nods.

Jazmine gets a mischievous gleam in her eyes and mumbles something to Kai in Italian. Kai holds back laughter.

Rolling my eyes at the two, I point to a tall guy with blonde hair and eyes that shift color. "That's Ryder. He's in football and fencing. He plays pretty much every instrument you can think of."

"You've met Iggy. All of us are in drama." I say, finally done with the introductions.

We sit down, and start eating. I knew that I would still be hungry, but I also knew I had to hold out until I could get home. I quickly finish eating, and we spend the rest of the time talking. At one point, Iggy reached over to put a hand on Fang's shoulder, and I couldn't help but notice how he moved over a little to avoid Iggy's hand landing near his back. It was probably nothing, and I probably just noticed because of my own...condition.

Anyway, why don't we fast forward to eighth period?

Kai is in my eighth, which guarantee's fun.

"This is, what, the third day she's gone over this same thing? And what about the test? I thought we were supposed to have time to finish a few days ago. Not that I need the time. I always finish." Kai leans over and whispers to me.

"Kai. Is there something you wish to tell the class?" The teacher, Ms. Kollne, asks.

Kai stand up. "Why, yes, Ms. Kollne. I would just like to say that to everyone who always asks me how I'm so smart, maybe paying attention would help. Just saying. I mean, this is, what, the third time we've been over this same thing? Oh, yeah. And that guy over there is drawing you with a mustache on the margins of his page."

When Ms. Kollne turns around, Kai, on silent feet, goes behind her and starts dancing, not making any noise. The entire class is trying to hold back laughter. Kai jumps up on a desk, then does a flip off of it, still silent. When Ms. Kollne turns around, she grabs a tissue and blows her nose. Kai throws it away, then turns on her heel and walks to her seat.

Ms. Kollne is about to start talking when the bell rings. Kai jumps up, grabs her black messenger bag, and heads up to the library, her favorite place.

I walk over to Fang. "Hey."

"She's an odd character." Is all he says.

"Got that right."

* * *

**What'd you think? **

**And, no, I have not created a whole new flock. Gazzy and Angel are in the middle school still, but they will come in soon.  
**

**Do you think that I should Keep Kai, Jazmine, and Ryder?  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,  
**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed! I'm always looking for new stories to read, so if you have any MR fanfictions that you wrote, just tell me in your review and I'll read it. Again, thank you!**

**Here's a quick key:**

**Max**

Fang

**For today,**_ Kai_

Chapter Three

Told by Kai

**And today, we get to hear from Kai!**

_Well, technically speaking, it's read._

**You're going to be worse than Fang, aren't you?**

_Maybe._

I swing the strap of my black messenger bag over my head to sit on my left shoulder. The bag itself rests by my right knee. With a final three fingered wave, I stride out of the room and through the halls. I head up the stairs, on my way to the library.

The library. A truly magical place. My favorite place to go after school. That, and the art room. Those are the two places you'll find me after school.

Walking into the library, Mrs. Brown greets me. "Buona pomeriggio, Mrs. Brown. How was your day?"

Mrs. Brown is the best librarian you could have. She's still in her late twenties or early thirties, but looks like she's no older than 25. She's really nice, but not too nice. As in, I'm-going-to-be-a-total-pushover-and-let-you-do-whatever-without-getting-in-trouble. I help her out in the library all the time. She is fit and has long brown hair. She's always stylish.

Mrs. Brown sighs. "It was good, but Lucas was the library aid today."

I groan in sympathy. "He's annoying, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah. He wouldn't stop talking."

"I understand. He sat by me all last year. I thought my ear would fall off."

"Okay. So I need all of these books filed. And I'm going to be making a book order soon, so if you have any books you think I should get for the library, tell me." Mrs. Brown says, jumping subjects.

"I'll work on a list." I file the books, then go and curl up in my little nook in the corner of the library. I read for awhile, then pull out my red and black Veer phone and look at the time. Upon seeing, I jump up, stuffing the book into my bag.

"I have to pick up the flock from all of their after school activities."

"Did Jazmine already go home?"

"No, she has choir." I answer.

"Oh. Well, bye, Kai. Have a good afternoon."

"Buona sera, Mrs. Brown." I say, using "evening" instead of "afternoon."

I quickly walk through the threshold of the front doors, breathing the free air. Maneuvering myself through the throngs of lingering students, I slowly but surely push my way to the back of the student parking lot. the crowds thin the closer to the back I get.

Ah, there it is. My baby. Well, besides my laptop. And my swords. And my bows and arrows. And my maces. And my drums. And my violin. And my hammer. And my phone.

Okay, so I have a lot of babies. Get over it, don't judge me!

Anyway, there it is. My sleek black Lamborghini. On the hood is a lion head with flames for a mane. Running down the sides are sleek black wings, outlined by white, that have a few red feathers. The red is my favorite shade of red- a mix between venom red and blood red. I had painted them on there myself when I got the car.

I pull the handle, making the doors lift open. I slide into the seat, and just get the door closed when someone walks up to the car. I roll my window down as he leans on the hood.

"Yo, Hunter. Get off of my car, before I kill you."

You know, it's really nice having the entire football team afraid of you...

Anyway.

Hunter is a tall, lanky football player who thinks he's all that. His close-cropped light blonde hair goes with bright blue eyes.

Did I mention he's had a crush on me since eighth grade? He's afraid of me, yet has a crush on me.

This guy needs to get a life.

Sorry, I'm ranting again.

Yeah, you tend to do that a lot.

_Aren't you supposed to be quiet!? Besides, I'm telling the story. So shut up._

**I'd listen to her, if I were you. She follows through with her threats.**

Hunter immediately stand up strait. Then he takes a step forward and leans his elbows on the window sill.

"I wouldn't mind riding with you."

I roll my eyes. "I would. Now get lost."

"Oh, come on, Kai-"

"Hey, why don't you make yourself useful and go choke on something? Maybe then the world would be a better place." I push his arms, causing him to stumble, then, laughing, roll the window up. Right before it closes, I say, "Later, loser."

I put my car into drive and pull out of the student parking lot. I swing through the circle drive at the back to where a few of the flock is waiting. Nudge and Ella rush out through the doors right as I pull in.

"About time. Now where's Jazmine?" Right as the words leave Max's mouth, Jazmine pulls up in her dark blue mustang. It has a white tiger on the hood, black wings with dark blue feathers and edging. I helped her paint them.

I open the doors. "Who's riding with me?" Iggy and his best friend, who's Ryder's little brother, Gazzy jump up. Ryder stands. They all walk to the car, Iggy and Gazzy get in the back. The girls all pile into Jazmine's mustang.

"Hey, Angel!" Nudge says excitedly as she sees the 8th grader.

Angel, who should be in 7th grade but skipped a few, lives up to her name. At least to those who don't know her well. She's really sweet and never passes up a chance to help out. To complete her look are perfect blonde ringlets and innocent blue eyes.

_~'Thanks, Kai.'~_

Oh, yeah. Did I mention she reads minds?

More on that later.

I drive us to the entrance to the forest where, in the heart, we make out little hideout type place. I turn down the long, winding dirt road. We make it to the clearing, where I park the car and let everyone out.

The clearing is about the size of a small house. In the center is a huge tree. Within the branches of that tree is our tree house.

This is the Flock Hangout. Where we don't have to hide anything. Where we can truly be free.

_Do you guys think that's a good place to end? Not too sudden, but still suspenseful?_

**Yeah. I think so.**

_*both turn to Fang* Your thoughts?_

I'm not allowed to speak.

_You just did._

I hate you.

_Hate you, too, Fangles!_

*sigh*_  
_

* * *

**End of Chapter three. What do you guys think?**

**Also, what do you think Fang's older brothers name should be?**

**Zlayde, Corrin, or Eamon?  
**

**And what should Max's extra curricular activity be?  
**

**Thanks for reading.**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,  
**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter fourness! Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed!**

**Today's special guest is... JAZMINE! So her... what would you call it? Story notes? will be underlined and italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Fang POV

After class, Max walks up to me. I'm watching where Kai left when Max says, "Hey."

"She's an odd character." I comment.

"Got that right." is the answer.

Kai truly is an odd character. She seems all dark and lonerish, then she's suddenly doing something insane.

"Kai may pick on pretty much all of her friends and be all cryptic when you're trying to find something out, and she may come up with the most ridiculous ways of insulting you, even though she's joking, but she'll always defend you. Always there for you. She's like the older sister to the flock." Max says.

I'm guessing that the flock is the people we sat with at lunch.

"Flock?"

Max is pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. The flock. Who we sat with at lunch."

Oh, look at that. I was right.

_You know, when you're telling the story, you seem kind of arrogant._

So does Kai.

_Hm. You're right. But with you it bothers me._

Why me?

_I don't know. You just get on my nerves._

... What did you say to Kai? You know. In the second chapter?

_*Smiles evilly* Oh... That. That's for me you know, and you to eventually, maybe find out._

*Blinks.* Now I want to know what it is even more.

_Get over it. Now get on with the story._

You're the one who interrupted it.

_*growls* What did you say?_

Hey, look at that. I should get on with the story!

_Thought so._

I nod.

"Well, I have my extracurriculars, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Is all I say.

I walk out of the room, outside, then, pushing past all the annoying people, I make it off of the school grounds and to the edge of the forest. Just a few minutes away is my house. I don't consider it my home yet, but it works, so I'm fine with it.

I get a little into the forest so that no one will see, then I open my wings.

Yes. Wings. Fourteen feet of black wings.

I fly to the road that no one is ever on and follow it just a few feet to our driveway. At the top of the hill is an old farmhouse. (A/N: Link on profile)

That's my house. I walk up to the front door and open it, letting myself in. I hear my brother's voice from the stairs.

"You finally home, Fang?" Zlayde asks, familiar laugh in his voice.

Zlayde is the complete opposite of me in everything but looks. He has the same shaggy black hair, the same black eyes. But he talks. All the time. And the jokes and pranks never cease. In looks, he's the older version of me.

I push past him to get to my room.

"How was school?"

"Wonderful. Now leave me alone."

Zlayde rolls his eyes. "Can't you bee happy for once in your life?"

"I recall being happy. When you're leaving me alone."

There it is. That laugh. He follows me to my room.

"Really? So that's what Mr. Rock does in his Fortress of Darkness and Solitude? He's actually happy?"

"Get a life."

"Oh, can you tell me where you got yours so I know not to go there?"

"Well if you did that, you'd be right back where you started." With that I go in my room and close the door.

"So I guess you don't want pizza?" Zlayde says through the door.

...

*slow blink*

...

I hate him.

*.*.*. Back at the Flock Hideout; Jazmine POV .*.*.*

The hideout. The best place ever.

In sync, all of us unfold our wings, flying free. We swoop around in the air, doing tricks. Laughing.

Kai and I land.

"Who wants pizza?"

Everyone yells, "YES!"

"ZOMG! I love pizza! Pizza is so good! I'm always so hungry after school because they give us such little food and it's like they poison the food or something, it's do gross! I wish that they would actually give us something edible to eat! I mean-"

"Thanks, Gaz."

"No problem, Ig."

I roll my eyes. "Just try not to hurt Nudge too bad. And there better not be even the slightest scratch on my car when I get back, or I. WILL. KILL. YOU." I give a cute smile and get into the passengers seat of Kai's Lamborghini. Kai slides behind the wheel and starts the car.

"You know, Fang seemed kind of... different."

That's Kai. She gets right to the heart of the matter. Why stab the arm when you have a clear shot at the heart?

Thank you for that wonderful image.

_You're welcome._

**You know, you scare me sometimes.**

_*Smiles evilly* Excellent._

"Explain." I say, even though I already know the answer. I don't know why, but I like making Kai say everything for herself. Maybe it's because she's always to cryptic with everyone. Or because she has problems "translating her thoughts into English. And any language for that matter." Her words. Not mine.

"I don't know. He just seemed... off, I guess. Wouldn't let anyone touch his back..." Kai trails off.

I raise an eyebrow. "That's not the real reason, is it?"

Kai sighs. "Fine. His energy felt... different from normal people. More like us."

_Confused? I'm sure you are. You see, Kai is an energy seeker._

**Oh, yeah. Now they know exactly why.**

_I wasn't done explaining. Anyway, everything emits it's own unique energy. And I mean EVERYTHING. Kai has the ability to sense these energies. When she first comes in contact with an unfamiliar energy, she can only sense what the source of the energy is(I.e. Human, Plant, Cat, Laptop, Sword, etc.) and whether it's an enemy or not. After she becomes familiar with it, she can pick out it's uniqueness. She can sense a lot about you, right down to your emotions. She's known me so long she can probably guess my thoughts from how detailed my energy is. Now that that's cleared up, back to the story!_

"Mm." I all I say. His electrical charges were much like the Flocks'.

_Yes. I'm just like an energy seeker, only with electricity. Because our bodies are composed of water and electricity. You see-_

**No one asked for a science lesson, Jazmine.**

_Fine then. Whatever stops the tears._

**Hey! I do not cry! I'm not-**

_No one asked for a lecture/rant, Max._

***Eye twitches **

"I must find time to think on this..." I mumble.**  
**

* * *

**End of chapter four. Hope you liked it. Oh, yeah. A poll for what Max's extracurriculars should be is on my profile. Be sure to check it out! Who do you think should be the guest story note next chapter?  
**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,  
**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so someone's review said this:**

Wait. I'm sorry. I don't get it. Is Max in the flock? And if she isn't is Jazmine the leader? I personally think that Max should be their leader.

**I would like to say that, yes, Max is in the flock, in fact, she is the leader. And no, Jazmine is not the leader. She is just a very deep thinker. I would like to apologize for the confusion, and clear that up.**

**If anyone else is confused about something, don't hesitate to ask, whether it's in your review or it's a PM to me. Thank you.**

**Now, the special guest story note character is...**

**[insert suspense here]**

**Nudge!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Max POV

I absolutely love this. The feeling of flying free, wheeling about in the sky, is indescribable. It's like that second I'm off the ground, brown and tan speckled wings lifting me up, all of my cares and worries are left on the ground. Kind of like when Kai plays violin.

Yeah. She doesn't know that I watch her play. No, not in the creepy, I'm-a-stalker way, but in the I-really-admire-your-talent way. Does that make sense? Anyway-

_ZOMG! You watch Kai play? That's like, forbidden. It's the unspoken rule. I want to see her play. I hear it sometimes, she's such a good violinist. She might even become a famous violinist. But, you know, they'd have to, like, put a screen in between her and the audience or something. But then everyone would probably think I wasn't her playing and-_

**NUDGE! Silence, please. I'm starting to regret agreeing to letting you guest star.  
**

_OOH! I'm a guest star?! That's so cool! I've always wanted to be a-**  
**_

**Okay, Nudge, really. You're interrupting the story.**

_Sorry._

Anyway, Kai just seems so... calm and peaceful when she plays. That was what I was trying to say. Okay. Moving on.

Flying. Nothing is better. Truly.

I look around at everyone flying about me. Nudge, babbling on with her tawny wings keeping her in the air as Angel nods, though clearly lost. Ella is sitting on the ground, gazing up at us. My sister is the only one without wings. It's kind of sad, really. Suddenly Iggy dives down, then scoops her up, his pale gray, almost white wings keeping the two of them aloft.

"IGGY!" Ella yells, even though she's laughing. She always acts like she hates it, but she loves it.

I smile, looking back to the rest of my flock. Gazzy is mimicking one of the teachers perfectly, brown wings avoiding Angel's white ones. He is talking to Nudge- huh. That's a funny sentence- and Angel.

Ryder is watching the progression of Kai's car while his golden wings lined with black keeps him steady in the air.

Kai's wings are black with a few red feathers, sometimes the red lines the feathers. Jazmine's are black, too, with deep blue streaks and light blue speckles.

I look across the horizon, see a small black dot moving through the air. I move on to the clouds-

Wait.

Black dot. Moving through the air.

A black dot that looked like it had wings.

But was too far away to be a bird.

Unless the bird was the size of a human.

In fact, there were two of them.

What.

The.

Mess?

*.*.*. Back at Fang's House; Fang POV .*.*.*

I've been in my room, reading, for awhile.

I hear a knock on the door and look up. Zlayde opens my door.

"Oh, gosh. It's so depressing in here." He says, looking at my black walls, black door, black desk, black-

Okay, okay, they get it! I have black everything in my room. 

***rolls eyes* Really, now?**

"Was there a point to your visit?" I ask.

"Why, yes, there was. Time to pick up Arian from soccer." Zlayde pauses, then adds in an undertone, "She love flying with you."

I nod, then stand. Arian, short for Mariangela, is our little sister, the youngest of the Rides.

I open my window and turn around. I fall out of it backwards with a small wave. I unfurl all 14-feet of black wings in mid-fall. As I shoot up, I see Zlayde watching. Zlayde is the only of the Ride kids who doesn't have wings.

I Quickly make my way back to the edge of the forest, land, and close my wings, hiding them. I walk to the school, past the building, and to the soccer field. Arian is waiting for me amongst some of the other students on the team. She sees me and waves, eyes changing from brown to green as she looks up. Her heart shaped face is framed by very long strait black hair. Or, her bangs. Her hair is up in a braid that wraps around her head. When it's down, it brushes her knees.

One of the other girls lean over to her and whisper something, then looks at me again. Arian gives her a looks like she's crazy and says something about the girl being crazy.

Three guesses about what the girl whispered.

Anyway, Arian walks over to me. "Hi, Fang!" She exclaims happily.

"Hey." I say.

Arian turns and waves to everyone, then follows me. We make it to the forest, go a little ways in, then both open our wings. Hers are like a blue birds, blue near her back, then fading to black.

"So I met this really smart girl at school today. Her name is Angel. She's supposed to be in 7th grade, but she's in 8th. It gets on her brothers' nerves, who's in 8th grade, too. I think she said his name was Gazzy. Then they have an older brother named Ryder." Arian says.

Ryder. Hm. Small world, isn't it?

* * *

**I figure this is as good a place to end the chapter as any. What do you think? I'm always up for ideas. Also, be sure to check out the poll on my profile.**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's guest story note person is:**

**Arian!**

**Don't forget to tell me who you want to be the guest story note, okay?**

* * *

Chapter Six

Max POV

As I peer at the two black dots, the wind blows my brown sunstreaked hair into my face.

"Hey, uh... I'll be right back, guys." I say distractedly, but Ryder is the only one who looks like he heard. "You're in charge until I get back, I guess." With that, I fly off, using my super speed to shoot through the air like a bullet.

As I get closer, the dots turn into dark silhouettes above the treeline. The one in the back is smaller than the other, with a more femininesque figure. I think that's a word, at least.

Anyway, I continue at super speed to reach them. The one in front- which looks masculine- has noticed me. He's stopped, facing my oncoming figure. I cut short a few feet away from them.

And there, flying right in front of me, face expressionless, is none other than Fang.

"Wha..." I start. "What?"

Well. I had planned on something... I don't know, more clever, I guess.

You tend to do that a lot.

**What?**

You know, say something stupid when I'm guessing you were hoping for something more clever.

***narrows eyes***

_*Stuffs handful of popcorn into mouth* You guys are so funny when you fight._

The girl looks at me, her eyes changing to a yellowish color. "Who are you?"

"Max." Fang says, looking at me. No, not at me. At my wings.

"Max? But... she's a girl."

"I'm right here, you know! And it's short for Maximum."

"Who would name their kid Maximum?" The girl asks.

I look at her.

"Do you even know his name?" I ask, incredulous, gesturing to Fang.

"Of course I do, he's my brother!" She says this like it's the most obvious thing in the world. But they do look alike.

"And I was supposed to know this how?"

The girl starts to say something when Fang cuts her off with, "Arian."

The girl, who I'm assuming is Arian, turns to Fang. "Well, who is she?! And how did you already know her?"

"I'm Max. Fang and I are in the same grade."

Arian looks down. "Oh."

"We didn't know there were more of us." Fang says.

I look at him in surprise.

Did he really just say more than five words in one sentence?

"Fang? Are you okay?" Arian says, she glides forward a little and starts feeling his forehead with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Fang questions, glaring at her, obviously restraining from pushing her away.

"Are you sick? Or am I hearing things? Did you really just say more than 5 words in a sentence?"

Fang blinks at her, his version of being incredulous.

I say more than 5 words in one sentence!

***snorts* You usually don't. You know, why do you talk so much in the story notes, but never any where else.**

*Shrugs* How am I supposed to know?

***Facepam***

Arian just laughs.

I roll my eyes. "To answer your question, yes. There are more of us. I'm obviously one of them."

So I was right. Well, that's heartening.

That's when I realize that two people are flying toward us. Kai and Jazmine stop, looking warily at Fang and Arian. Kai narrows her eyes at Arian. Her black wings with a few red feathers match the ones she had painted on her Lamborghini. Jazmine's black wings with blue match the ones on her Mustang. Then Kai turns to Jazmine. She mutters something in Italian, and I'm pretty sure she said, "I told you so." But I'm not sure. I only learned a little of Italian. Jazmine answers in Japanese.

"What?" Arian asks.

Kai smiles. "One of the advantages to being bilingual."

"But what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." Kai states vaguely.

"So... the three of you been talking for long?" Kai asks.

"Well, long enough for me to figure out that her name is Arian, that the name maximum is weird but Fang isn't to her, and to hear Fang say more than five words in one sentence." I elaborate.

Fang shrugs.

"You should hear the arguments he has with Zlayde..." Arian says.

"Well, the food is back at base, if you want any, Max." Kai says, then the two of them fly off in the direction of the hideout.

"We should get back home, Arian." With that, Fang starts to fly in the direction they were going before I intturupted. But there's one thing I need to know first.

"Why didn't you hide when you saw me coming?" I ask suddenly.

Fang stops cold. "Why didn't you when you saw us?" He doesn't even turn around.

That gives me pause. Why did I?

"I was curious, I guess."

"There's your answer." Fang says, then goes to catch up with Arian, who hadn't heard the exchange.

As he flies off, I'm left to think.

* * *

*.*.*. Back at the Ride household, Arian POV .*.*.*

We lightly land on the roof, then Fang hooks a hand under the top of his window and swings down, out of sight and, I know, into his room. I hear the window shut.

I sigh and sit down on the roof, letting my hair down, watching it as it blows in the gentle breeze.

Fang. My older brother. He's quite the puzzle. Always quiet. Always watching. Listening. Learning. You could never even know he existed, and yet he would know almost everything about you. His odd name only adds to the mystery that swirls around him like a mist. No, mist is too thin. Like a fog. Or just flat out a cloud. A big, heavy, thick black cloud. He seems distant. When we fly, it's like he's actually free. We'll talk- well, I'll talk, he's listen. I've always been so different from everyone, and even though they didn't exactly know why I was different, or what it was that made me so different, it's like people could sense it. They used to pick on me. Make fun of me. But then I'd come home, where I knew someone was like me. Someone else had wings. Someone else was kidnapped at a young age and experimented on my demented scientists. Someone else was-

No. No. I have to stop that line of thinking. Last time I let myself go down that road, I was tortured by the memories for days. I couldn't even go to school. I just stayed at home going crazy, having panic attacks. I was trapped. Trapped in the memories, but there was a time when I really was trapped. Trapped in the School. Where they-

I cut off that line of thought. With a deep breath, I push it out of my mind, reburying it within the recesses of myself. Where not even I can easily find it. Happy thoughts. happy thoughts. Rainbows and ponies and glitter and happiness.

I laugh a little. That would be absolute torture for some people. Namely my older brothers. [insert evil laughter here]

I brush the hair out of my face and stand when I hear my parents car pull onto the long gravel driveway. I jump off of the roof, letting my wings out a little to let me land softly on the ground. I walk in through the back door of the house just in time for the door on mom's car to slam shut. I walk upstairs to my room, grabbing some food when I pass through the kitchen.

* * *

**End chapter six. Remember to tell me who you think should be the guest star in the story notes for chapter 7 and, if you want, chapter 8, too. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**May you keep and strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys! Time for chapter seven!**

**Something that I realized when I was rereading this is that some of the characters are actually people from my school... I really hope none of them read this... that'd be embarrassing... But it was all an accident. I got lost in my own little authors world, finish, click post, reread, and BAM! I realize that the dude in the chapter is actually REAL. Oh, gosh...**

**Anyway, today's guest star in the story notes is... That random person over there! Everyone clap.**

**Stop clapping. Seriously, someone is going to think you're insane. On that subject of insanity, read my new story What Happens in the Asylum, Stays in the Asylum.**

**Also, I'd like to sincerely apologize for taking TWO days to update. I was busy emptying the contents of my stomach. Oh, how I hate being sick. Can you forgive me?  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Max POV

Shaking my head, I turn to go back to the hideout. I glide down just as Kai says, "Okay, you vultures, save some pizza for Max!"

All of them back up a little, but don't cease practically inhaling their food. I push Iggy and Gazzy aside to reach the pizza. I don't even bother with a plate, just grab a piece of cheese pizza and start eating.

Can I just take a moment to say that pizza is one of the best inventions ever?

Anyway, when we finish eating, we all take turns doing tricks in the sky, then being rated on out tricks.

I'm not going to brag or anything, but...

I didn't win.

I told you I wasn't going to brag. There's nothing to brag about...

Again, _anyway._ We don't even notice how late it is until it's almost sunset. All of us fly up to watch it, Iggy holding Ella.

The sky looks as if angels has taken paint and haphazardly painted lines across the sky.

Look at that bird-kid poeticness!

Really? Poeticness? 

**You have a problem with that? **

No, not at all.

_*Appears in cloud of smoke* I find it funny that you make her mad, then suddenly you're denying that you ever said anything._

***both looks at in confusion***

_Anyway, bye! *Disappears*_

**What just happened? **

I have no clue.

After the sun sets, we all disperse. Angel, Gazzy, and Ryder fly away back to their house. Iggy and Nudge go in the opposite direction to their houses. Kai says she will take Ella and I home. We go down and get into her Lamborghini. Jazmine drives away in her mustang, going the total opposite direction.

"Where's she going?" Ella asks, curious.

"Probably to see Eden." Kai answers.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we are pulling into the driveway of the Martinez residence. Our house is a two-story. The white brick house sits atop a hill. It is huge, with eight rooms, excluding Mom's, Ella's, and mine. With a good bye, I hop out of Kai's car and make my way down the stone path, past the hedges, up the steps, and to the door. Ella is close behind me.

By this point, it is already dark, but mom won't ask too many questions, she's used to us being out a lot.

"Hey, girls!" My mom, Valencia Martinez, exclaims upon opening the door.

"Hey mom." We both answer.

"Dinner's on the table." My mom says, making her way to the kitchen.

I nod and head up the stairs to my room. After setting my bag down, I run to the dinner table. Sitting on the table is practically a feast. I'm not going to waste my time describing it, because, honestly, I didn't even pay much attention to it until it was half gone...

Heh-heh.

After dinner, Mom and Ella watch some movie I didn't pay enough attention to to watch. Um. It was dusk or something like that. I really don't understand what everyone likes so much about it. I mean, they are terrible actors, the CGI effects are horrible, and there's so much drama that it can choke you.

_*Appears* I think you're describing Twilight... *disappears*_

**Okay... again.**

Instead, I go up to my room and watch- no laughing, these movies actually _are_ awesome- Lord of the Rings. I'm on the second movie when Mom knocks on my door.

"Max. It's eleven. Time for bed." Her gentle voice carries through the door, muffled.

"Okay, Mom!" I say loudly so that she can hear. I pause the movie and turn it off, deciding to finish it tomorrow.

*.*.*. Back at the Ride household, Morning, Fang POV .*.*.*

I wake before the sun even penetrates my window. I look at the clock. 5:30.

In one hour everyone else will wake up, so I have one hour of peace. I dress in, you guessed it, black, and open my window. I jump out and unfurl my wings. Flying is the best way to start your day.

Huh. That rhymed.

Anyway, after flying to the end of town and back, I realize that the hour has almost passed. I swing down through my window and into my room. After finishing up some homework, I follow the smell of food down to the kitchen.

Upon hearing the door close, my mother turns around from the stove.

"Good morning, Fang. How was your sleep?" My mother says, her dark green eyes, which are almost black, matching her smile.

"Well." I answer her question.

Grabbing a plate, I pile it up with food. I'm halfway done with my breakfast of eggs, crepes, and rice when Arian comes bouncing down the stairs, chanting excitedly, "Food, food, food, food, food..."

Mother laughs. "I'm guessing your hungry." She says, pushing a plate piled with food to Arian.

"Mother. I have to have over 3,000 calories a day. I'm always hungry." With a smile, Arian digs into the food.

I'm putting my plate in the sink by the time Zlayde comes down. He gets about half what Arian and I had, and quickly finishes it.

Once all of us are done eating, we grab our back packs and go outside. Arian and I extend our wings and take off. Once we're in the air, Zlayde gets into his car.

And now it's time for school.

* * *

**Thanks for having patience(Not that you had any choice) and for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. This honestly isn't my favorite chapter, really just a filler one, but there will be more. **

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today's guest star is... Iggy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Max POV

School again. Oh, fun. I walk into the classroom, some girl trailing me. I think her name was Adelia? She was the same cheerleader who asked a question about Fang's name yesterday.

I whirl around to face her. "Okay, seriously, what bet did you lose?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, confusion crossing her face.

"I mean, you never talk to me. Now we're suddenly best friends?" It wasn't really much of a question.

"What do you mean? I thought we were friends?"

I gape at her for a few seconds. I take a deep breath, roll my eyes, turn on my heel, and make my way to my desk. I look up to see that she followed me. Whoop-de-doo.

"Anyway-" She starts to babble.

"Okay, what do you want?!" I finally ask.

She looks up in surprise, then down real quick, as if working up courage. "Well... uh..."

"You want answers for the test we're having today, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Get over it. It's your fault you didn't study." I say coldly. She gives me an evil glare and walks away. One thing about the populars: If you aren't one of them, they're only nice to you if they want something from you.

Just then Iggy walks in. "Hello, everybody! I have arrived, your world just got better!" He announces, sauntering to his seat.

I roll my eyes. "What, you mean the world of... actually, I don't think any world would get better with you in it. I mean, you have to face the truth, someday, Iggy. The world would be a better place without you."

Iggy turns to me. "Can I hit you?"

"Hit me and I'll hit back." I threaten.

Iggy holds up his hands in the universal "I surrender" gesture.

"Thought so."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I hear a deep voice behind me say, "Didn't know you thought anything."

I jump a little, turning to see Fang right behind me. I stand up. "He speaks!" I exclaim, throwing my arms wide. Fang rolls his eyes and sits down into his seat.

"Score one for Max."

"So this is a competition?"

I smile. I like that answer. "Sure." I hold out a hand. Fang shakes it.

"By the way, I scared you, therefore, we're tied."

Erg.

* * *

**Now here we are, lunch time... **

I sigh, sitting in my seat.

"Why do we barely get any food whatsoever? I mean, that's totally unfair. Even if I fear this food is poisoned, would it hurt them to give us a little more?!"

"Nudge. If this food really was poisoned, would you want to eat more?" Ella asks.

"Well, I suppose so... but still! This amount of food isn't even a good amount for- for- for an ant! I mean, look at this! It's tiny..."

Fang turns to me. "Is this normal?"

"Everyday. That's why we call her the Nudge Channel: All Nudge, all the time." I answer.

Fang looks at Nudge, who's still babbling on, for a few seconds. He turns back to me. "Understood."

We're all done with our food quickly, save Ella. So we sit and talk for awhile, the conversation shifting from random subject to random subject. Before we know it, the bell rings and we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz! Oh, wait. Wrong story. We're off to our next class. I honestly don't really remember much of the classes. We rarely do anything in them. So let's go to either period!

Kai is standing at the front of the room, tossing a paper cube that she made in the air as she recites her report, not even looking at her notes, which are on the cube. "And here," She holds the cube up, showing us one of the pictures on it. "Is a picture from that war right after the main battle." The entire class cringes at the gory picture and quickly looks away. "The artist was actually on the scene of the battle, so they were able to draw and paint the remnants of it perfectly. As you can see. And that concludes my report."

The teacher stands. "Okay, Kai. That's enough. It was an excellent report, and was very creative as well, but maybe you should've shown a different picture."

Kai looks at her seriously. "And what? Still have them believe that battle is all roses and fairly dust?"

"That doesn't even make any sense-"

"Besides, I chose the picture because it truly captures the essence of the battle." Kai cuts the teacher off.

Mrs. Kolne sighs. "Okay Kai, you can sit down, now."

"What, no applause?"

"Kai." Mrs. Kolne says in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. I'm sitting." Kai takes her seat in the corner of the room, black hair swirling around her, familiar smirk on her face.

Mrs. Kolne is about to call up the next student when the bell rings. Iggy is the first to stand. "Thank God for the bell! Freedom, here I come!"

"Drama practice!" Kai sings.

Iggy visibly deflates. "I can't believe you guys persuaded me to join the stupid drama team." Iggy sighs half-heartedly.

"It's not stupid." Kai says.

"What ever floats your boat."

"I'll burn your boat if you don't shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

**Drama practice. Here we go again. Granted, it is quite fun, but everyone there is insane. Literally. *Sighs* Oh, well. It's fun because I get to torture Iggy. [insert evil laughter here]**

_You hate me, don't you!_

**Well, more or less...**

* * *

**End chapter. Sorry this one was short. I'm still recovering from being sick. Stupid sickness. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Once I'm back up to one hundred percent(I don't know. My eye doctor says that all the time...), I'll be giving them to you every day. Hopefully...**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, yeah, once I'm back to one hundred percent. **

**Sorry, guys. Once I was fully healthy, my internet went down for, like, ten days. Then I was able to get on for thirty minutes before going to violin practice. And then, guess what? I get grounded from the internet. Well, I'm ungrounded now, so everyone be happy!  
**

**Anyway, today's guest star is... No ONE!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Max POV

Iggy, Kai, and I make our way to the drama room. Iggy and I stop in front of the doors, steeling ourselves. Rolling her eyes, Kai throws the doors open. The blast of noise causes us to stagger backwards, then a paper airplane smacks Iggy in the dead center of his forehead. Kai and I exchange glances before busting out laughing.

When we finally stifle our laughter, we go inside.

"Students. Students, please. Students!" Our drama teacher, Miss Romano, rolls her eyes and, with a sigh, pulls out a bullhorm from behind her desk. "Shut up you insolent little avvoltoio's, before I strappare il vostro esofago e battere con esso!"

Kai cringes, being one of the few people who are Italian and speak it. "Ouch. Sounds like something I'd say."

And that confirms that it would hurt, what ever it was. Though I'm pretty sure it included the words, "rip," "esphagus," "beat," and "with."

I wonder what that could be...

**Shut up!**

Everyone is quiet, looking at our rather young teacher. "Yeah, I bet you didn't think I'd finally get a bullhorn, did ya?!" She exclaims, earning a 9 on the Mad-as-in-insane-mad Scale. "Oh, by the way, thanks, Kai."

"No problem!" Kai says, leaning against the wall.

"Today we get what plays we will get to be doing! We will vote, and tomorrow I will announce the winning play. Our choices are: Aladdin, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, and," She glances down at the paper in her hands. " Heart no Kuni no Alice, the Japanese version of Alice in Wonderland. But we will be speaking English. Today, we will be working on staying in character no matter what happens and improvisation."

Several groan from within the class. This is never fun. Unless you're insane. Like Kai. I mean, what?

"Now, my little studentes, get into line!"

All of us move to a line along the back wall.

"Okay, Mr. Griffiths, step up. Now, when everyone acts, their character shall be very, very angry."

Iggy furrows his eyebrows and starts overreacting.

"No, I cannot believe you! All you ever do is hurt me! Why, oh why, do you-" He is cut off by Mr. Insakio, Miss Romano's assistant, jumping up out of nowhere, yelling nonsense words, running circles around him.

I'm serious. He is yelling "Nonsense words! Nonsense words!" Repeatedly.

"Uh..." Iggy shakes his head a little. "Why do you treat me this way? Why must you always jump out in front of me? Why ever do you hate me, stupid walls?! Well you know what? I hate you to, in fact, I _loathe_ you! Now, I be leaving, in a huff!" Iggy yells, turning on his heel and pushing past Mr. Insakio.

Miss Romano claps. "Very well Iggy! Loads better than... others."

Meanwhile everyone else is laughing at the fact that Iggy was mad at walls.

...

**I fear for the future of the human race.**

I'm pretty sure that everyone with common sense does.

**Which is a rare trait. Anyway.**

"Now, Miss Martinez."

I groan inwardly.

"And... begin!"

"Wait, can I have someone to act with?" I ask.

Miss Romano points to Ella. "Ella, act with her."

I smile evilly as Ella steps up. She immediately gets into character.

"Ella! Why is my laptop broken?!" I yell.

"I... uh... I had to use it for a project."

"Why didn't you just use your own?!"

She looks up at me and glares. "I thought it was mine!"

"How?! There is a huge difference between red and purple!"

"Actually, if we want to be technical here, purple is made using red, you idiot!"

"Oh, yes, because I'm the idiot when you're the one who didn't realize you were using the wrong computer." I say sarcastically. "I have a different password than you, a different background, different games, I mean, come on!"

"How do you know that your password is different than mine?"

I look at her incredulously. "Common sense?"

"I don't think I believe you. You were on my laptop, probably getting blackmail or snooping about." Ella accuses.

"'snooping about'?"

"So, this was just karma!"

I roll my eyes. Just then, Mr. Insakio jumps in between us, yelling, "Blah!"

Ella jumps, startled.

"What does karma have to do with anything?!"

"karma, karma, karma..." Mr. Insakio echoes.

"I can't believe you! You're despicable!" Ella yells at me.

"If you don't stop accusing me of things I didn't do, I'm going to rip out your esophagus so no one can hear you scream and beat you with it!" I turn and walk away.

"Excuse me?" Kai says. "That is my threat. You don't get to use my threats, or else I'll rip off your arms and punch you with them!"

And it all goes down hill from there, as you can imagine. But I... I don't remember any of it. Mostly because at that moment, I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry for cutting it off there and making the chapter so short, but I thought that was a good place. I like the built up suspense.**

**Be sure to either go to the poll on my profile or review to vote for the play that they do.**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, no guest star. And why don't we check up on Fang?**

**WARNING: Much sarcasm.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fang POV

I make my way down stairs and to the front of the building. I go across the road to the middle school. Arian immediately spots me. Shouldering her bag, she makes her way over to me.

"Hey, Fang!" She greets.

"Hey, Arian." I answer, messing up her hair.

Arian shakes her head and moves away from me, fixing her hair. I laugh a little, then turn toward the forest and start walking, Arian in tow. She starts talking about her day. I nod and answer her every once and awhile, but my mind is somewhere else.

We get a little ways into the forest and take off.

I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that there are other bird-kids. I thought that they had died. I thought they had killed them. But... they didn't. Now that I think about it, I start to remember them. I remember talking to Max through the cages. I remember hearing Max comfort the younger ones. My nightmares of the school have been replaced by memories of the early flock. They're all blurry and unclear, but they're there. They're jumbled. But there.

Arian and I land lightly on the roof, folding in our wings. I see Zlayde's bright red truck, which we call the Little Red Pony, due to the sticker of the horse on the back window. I pull myself into my room through my window as Zlayde manuvers around our parent's cars.

"Dad's back home from meeting with the publishers!" I hear Arian say. Soon after, I hear her footsteps pounding as she runs down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the living room.

"Mariangela!" I hear my fathers' voice.

I open my door and make my way down stairs. There I see my father, jet black hair and eyes that shift color, tall frame filling the doorway as Arian hugs him. He looks up and sees me.

"Fang, how are you, my son?" His voice is light and happy, reminding my of Zlayde.

I nod. "Good. How'd the meeting go."

"Very well. My book is going to be published soon." My father answers. I hear Zlayde walk down the stairs behind me. "Ah, Zlayde. Hello!"

My family is, to say the least, very... odd. But I'm sure you already guessed that.

Mother walks out of her "art studio," which is just the sunroom, paint on her hands. "Callin, didn't you get the kids presents?"

Father looks at Zlayde and I. "I don't think they're kids any more. But, of course." He turns and walks out to his car.

I, having the weakest relationship with Father, turn around and go back upstairs.

"Fang, where are you going?"

"I have homework." I my answer. Once in my room, I open my window and fly out.

*.*.*. Back at school; Kai POV .*.*.*

I laugh as Iggy trips and falls while reenacting his angry character thing. I sense Max's energy behind me. But it's... off. Something just isn't right. I turn around to see Max standing there.

She looks around, as if to see if anyone will hear. Which I doubt. I mean, it is drama class. And everyone is very loud.

"What's the problem, Max?" I ask.

"Kai?" Max looks a little... distant, maybe?

"Yeah, that's my name." I answer sarcastically, acting like nothing is wrong.

"Can we talk outside for a few minutes?" She just seems so... off. Something is wrong, I know it. I just can't seem to place it...

"I don't think anyone's going to hear us in here, but whatever." I say, still staying expressionless.

Max's response is to turn on her heel and walk toward the door, checking behind her every few seconds to see that I'm still following. Yeah, because it's totally me to just leave something be when I am suspicious of it or it seems like something big is about to happen.

Sarcasm.

I follow the slightly jittery Max out of the Drama House, where the theater, costume room, practice room, and everything else related to drama is. We go through the back exit, for some reason. The leader of the Flock is much less her leaderly self at the moment.

"Kai... Do you remember the School?" Max says suddenly.

I stop, take a deep breath. The School. How could I forget the place that I had spent ten years of my young life in? The place where I was terrorized? The place that my nightmares take place in. Even though I know that I am no longer in the School, and that I never will be again, I shudder.

Why in the world would Max bring this up? She should know more than any of us that the School still haunts the Flock. Sure, I've never even mentioned the School since we escaped. I never even acknowledged it. I ignored it. But forgotten it? No way. And forgiven it? You can throw those thoughts out the door, and I should slap you just for thinking about thinking it. Oh, gosh. I thought it.

...

...

Now, looking at that, I realize that... well... I should stay away from any thoughts of the School. They just makes me start to rant. And ranting isn't good.

...

And I'm ranting again!

Greaaaaaat.

I swallow, but I don't let my emotions show. "You mean that place I grew up in? No, not at all." I answer sarcastically.

Max doesn't roll her eyes, which surprises me greatly. Usually she would snort, roll her eyes, and say, "Stop with the sarcasm, Kai."

No. Instead, she looks at me calmly and says, "I... I think we need to go back."

* * *

**Whaaaaat? What could it be that Max is proposing? Hmm...**

**Why am I wondering? I already know! But you guys don't, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, guys. So much for trying to update everyday. But, in my defense, I had NO internet for a few days.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kai POV

"What?!" I exclaim, ready to slap some sense into this girl.

Max looks at me earnestly. "We must go back!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Since when does Max say words like must?

"No, we mustn't." I say in the same, earnest tone. "And when did you start saying words like must? Old words are what I do. Not you. Now who are you and what have you done with the real Max?"

Confusion crosses her face. "I am the real Max." She says in an odd tone.

"No, I assure you, you aren't." I say.

"Max" rolls her eyes. "That's not the point. We need to go back to the School!"

"Why?!" I exclaim.

Max looks at me like it's obvious. "How can you not know? We need to go back because we need to figure out why they're doing all that they do."

"Maybe because they're, oh, I don't know, evil?" I answer her, getting mad.

"But what if they aren't?" She says, almost in a monotone, as if she was reciting this.

"No. I'm not going. _We_ are not going." I say with conviction.

Anger flares in Max's eyes. "Fine then."

My brain has barely processed the words when Max throws her fist at me. I narrowly dodge it.

And that confirms my suspicions. This is not the real Max, or she's being mind-controlled, or something.

While defending myself, I attempt to think of a way to snap her out of it. I suppose cold water might work... maybe. But where would I get it?

I'm about ready to scream as I block one of Max's roundhouse kicks.

I just grab Max's wrist in mid-punch as the door that we had used just a few minutes ago opens. Jazmine walks out, Angel behind her.

*.*.*. Zlayde POV .*.*.*

I watch as Fang disappears up the stairs.

My little brother. He always prefers to stay away from people in general. He has major trust issues, but I suppose he has a valid excuse. I mean, he was taken from his home at the age of 2, then experimented on. It only made it worse that Arian got kidnapped, as well. I was five. I remember the day we were told that they went missing.

_Flashback_

_I walk into the house, coming back from kindergarten. Dad walks in behind me. _

_"Calm down, son. I know your first day was fun, but lets wait until Mommy can hear all about your day, too."_

_"Okay, daddy!" I say, then run into the art studio where mom usually is. _

_"Mom!" I yell happily, getting ready to tell her about everything. I burst in through the door to see mom sitting in a chair, head in her hand, phone in the other hand. "Mommy?" I ask._

_"I don't know what happened, that's the thing!" she yells into the phone, then starts crying._

_"Mommy?" I ask, slowly approaching her. _

_She looks up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. "Mommy, don't cry. It's okay, everything will be okay." I repeat what I recall her telling me whenever I'm sad, even though I don't even know what is wrong._

_I hear dad walk in behind me, boots thudding on the wooden floors. "Cecila?" My fathers' voice rumbles behind me. "Zlayde, can you go to your room for a few minutes?"_

_I turn to look at dad. "Yeah, okay." I say, heading back out of the art room and to the room that my little brother and I share. Sure, we've always been different, because he had wings and I don't, but I still love him._

_"Brother, I'm back from school!" I say loudly, rushing to his bed. To find him not there. "Fang?" I ask. I turn around and head to the art studio. _

_I hear mom talking from the room. "I don't know what happened, Callin. Mariangela was sleeping in her rocker, Fang was running around with the paint, painting the walls, then I just... blacked out. When I woke up, they were gone." her voice sounds hollow, but it suddenly gains a deep, almost pleading tinge to it. "they were taken from us! We were supposed to protect them. But I didn't!"_

_"Honey, calm down. We'll get them back."_

_"How? They're in the School! The School finally found them. They got them back. I was supposed to protect them. Keep them from becoming nothing but experiments, Callin." _

_I walk into the room. "Mommy? I think school is fun. I didn't think they'd do that."_

_She looks at me and shakes her head. "No, baby. Not that school."_

_End Flashback_

I'm pulled out of my memories by Father walking back into the room. He sets down some boxes. "Here you go- where's Fang?"

I shrug. "Probably being the antisocial twerp that we love."

*.*.*. Max POV .*.*.*

I wake suddenly to Kai holding my wrist back and me in mid-swing.

"Ahh!" I exclaim, stopping myself from punching Kai. "What is going on?!"

Kai stops short. "What do you mean, what's going on? I was about to ask you the same thing!"

Then I realize where we were. "How did I get here?" I'm starting to seriously freak out.

So let's go over the events of the past hour or so? First, I'm in drama, la di da. Then I black out for what only feels like a second. Then, BAM! I'm trying to kill Kai while at the back of the Arts building. Call e crazy, but I think you'd be freaked out too, right?

I can tell something clicked in Kai's head. Kai sighs. "Okay. You seem normal now."

"NORMAL?! I just blacked out for a second in the middle of drama, then I suddenly appear here? How is that normal?!" I yell.

Jazmine, whom I didn't even realize was there, speaks up. "For a second? You and Kai were gone for about 8 minutes."

None of this adds up. At all. H-how...?

Angel gasps. "Why would Max try to convince you to go back to the School?"

"The School?!"

Kai looks calmly at me. "I think- I think that, when she blacked out, the School somehow controlled her..."

It makes sense. In a weird, twisted kind of way.

"Okay. After practice, Flock meeting." I decide.

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen now, hmmm? Now, as the Flocks pasts are slowly being revealed, you can only guess what factors will be thrown in next.

[Insert evil laughter here]

Anyway, thanks for reading. And again, I must apologize for not updating.

May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,

-KaiAmazonKnightley


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I was traveling to visit family all... end of the week? Last few days, that works.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Max POV

We make our way back to the drama room. Miss Romano doesn't even notice we were gone. I think Angel might have had something to do with it, but I can get over it.

I watch as Miss Romano regains order, still a little shaky. I think what scares me the most is... not knowing. I notice Angel having a far off look, and realize she must be communicating with the rest of the flock.

Leaning my head back against the wall, I try to figure out WHAT happened exactly. I sigh, deciding that we can work on that later, at the Flock meeting.

"Okay, studentes. Class dismissed."

At Miss Romano's dismissal, the Flock quickly grabs their bags and all other assorted items that belong to them and rush out of the room.

*.*.*. Ride Household, Arian POV .*.*.*

I take a pocket knife out of my boot and, flipping it open, I use it to help open the box Dad gave me.

Mom gasps. "Mariangela Fate Ride! Where did you get that?"

I look up at her, confused. "Fang gave it to me." I say truthfully.

"Fang Blade Ride! Get down here!"

I look to Zlayde to see him holding back laughter. Fang silently walks down the stairs and, still on the third step from the bottom when he asks, "Yes, mother?"

"When did you give Mariangela a knife?"

"Same time Father gave her a bow. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

"Well, why was it in her boot?"

"I don't know. Ask her." Fang turns and starts to go back up the steps.

"Don't you walk away from me, young man!"

Fang sighs and stops, then leans on the wall of the stairwell. I hear Zlayde snickering behind me.

"Zlayde Shadow Ride, don't laugh!" Mom says sharply.

Zlayde swallows his laughter and looks away.

Mom turns to me. Oh, great. "Why did you have a _knife_ in your boot?"

"I always have it there. It can be pretty handy."

"You mean you take it to school?!"

"Uh, yeah." I answer, confused. Why was she so high-strung about it?

"You could get expelled!" She exclaims.

"That's exactly why I don't let any one see it. I make sure of that." I respond.

Mom looks up, as if pleading with God. "You kids." She mutters before going back into the art studio.

That's when Zlayde busts out laughing. Fang rolls his eyes and turns to go back up the stairs.

"Wait up, son." Dad says, starting to follow him. He hands him one of the boxes, then states, "Here. I think you'll like it."

Fang just replies, "Thanks." Then goes back up the stairs, box in hand.

I go back to opening mine. Inside is...

Another box. Only, it's not cardboard. It looks like a case, shaped like an oval. I take the black case out and lay it on the ground in front of me, pushing the box out of the way with a swift movement. I click open the little clasps on the side of the case, and it flips open to reveal...

Another case. That's leather. Talk about anticlimactic.

"Really, Dad? You had to make it as intricate as possible, didn't you?" All I get is a laugh in response.

Sighing, I unzip the leather case to see...

Something less anticlimactic. A beautiful wood bow is in the case, along with a black quiver with gold stitching holds about 30 black arrows with red and blue fletchets. I run my finger over the two bowstrings before grabbing the two black leather archery gloves. The right one only goes to my wrist and only has two fingers in it, the forefinger and middle. The left reaches to my elbow, the lacing a golden color, and has the thumb and forefinger in it.

"Oh, Daddy, I love it!" I say, jumping up to hug him. I look behind me to see Zlayde with a double headed morning star mace. The handle is black with blue swirled into it. The actual heads are black with red spikes on them, and the chain is gold.

I grab my bow, which is a forty pounder, it feels like, and quickly string it. I pull on the gloves before swinging the quiver full of arrows on my back.

"Where are you going?" Dad asks.

I turn to him and say while smiling brightly, "Target practice."

*.*.*. Flock Hideout, Max POV .*.*.*

"Okay, guys. Now that Kai has explained to you what happened, any questions?" I ask.

Iggy raises his hand. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I was kind of, I don't know, blacked out!"

"Oh." Iggy says, deflating a little.

"Anyone else?"

"Do we have a plan?" Nudge asks.

I look her in the eyes. "There's always a plan." I ignore Kai's scoff. "What we need to do is figure out what this was."

Okay, I admit it. I didn't really have a plan. I was just talking and hoping that, by some small chance, I would say something brilliant.

"And to do that, we have to get to the bottom of things."

Yep. Brilliant Max. That's me. Ugh.

"You pretty much just restated what you've said four times already." Iggy adds, oh-so-helpfully.

"Shut up, Iggy! Anyway-" I'm cut off by an arrow soaring through the archway and burying itself deep into the wood about a foot away from my head.

I turn to Kai, accusing look in my eyes. She holds up her hands. "Wasn't me. I promise."

Then we hear voices outside.

"Arian! Watch where you aim!" I hear a deep voice say.

"It wasn't my fault! My aim was messed up when you scared me! Make some noise when you move, gosh!" A much louder voice yells.

"Be more aware of your surroundings!"

Wait. Arian? Why is that name so familiar?

"Well, I'm sorry, Fang. I didn't realize that this was a tree-house-type-thing."

"Just shut up!" Fang is still quiet, and I can barely hear his words.

"Why?!"

"There might be someone in there!" He hisses.

I roll my eyes, then make my way to the archway. I sweep the vines aside to see Fang and Arian flying at the edge of the trees, just above the tree line. I open my wings and glide over to them.

"Nice shot. You almost took a chunk of my hair." I say sarcastically.

* * *

**Now, I know what I'm talking about when I was speaking of the archery stuff. Why? I'm an archer myself. I have a fifty pound bow and a twenty five pound bow. I'm also fascinated with medieval weapons. Please note that fletchets are the 'feathers' on the arrow. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and/possibly reviewing!**

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, guys. I just now got my laptop and actually had enough time to type this up. Yeah, my laptop, which my mom and sister constantly use. *sigh* I had it for, what, fifteen minutes after my Dad finally got rid of the virus on it? Just long enough for me to restore it to how I like it. Anyway, I have it now, so rejoice!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Max POV

"Eh...sorry?" Arian says after Fang shoots her a quick, rather menacing glare before going emotionless again.

Jazmine joins us. "This is a nice arrow. Good point, strong but light shaft, excellent fletchets. I figure you'll be wanting it back." She comments as she examines the arrow. She holds out previously mentioned arrow to Arian. She says something in Japanese before heading back inside. I look to Kai for a translation.

"She said, 'May you shoot strait and your aim serve you well." Kai elaborates.

There is a chorus of "Ohhh..." from the rest of the Flock. Arian just gives a confused look.

"My sisters ways are indeed strange, though I have no room to talk. Take it as a compliment that she said more than five words, and _didn't_ go into a rant." Kai shrugs.

"Okay, then." Arian says slowly. "At least no one got hurt." She offers.

"She has a point." Nudge agrees. "Even though, you know, she could have killed one of us and she really scared me a lot, and-"

"The important thing is that everyone is still here and no one has an arrow protruding from their body." Kai cuts her off.

"Thank you, Kai, for that wonderful image." Iggy states sarcastically.

Kai shrugs. "Not like you'd be able to see it if it did." She teases.

He gives a long suffering look in her general direction. "Oh, now that's just cold."

Kai gives a quiet chuckle and retreats back into the tree. Wow. What an odd sentence.

"Anyway, what are you guys even doing out here?" I ask, getting to the point.

"Well... I... I just got a new bow and arrows, and I wanted to practice my archery, and, um, yeah..." Arian stutters.

Fang sighs. "Let's go before you cause more trouble."

Before I know what I'm saying, I blurt out, "No, you don't have to go. We have pizza inside if you want some."

Fang glances behind me uneasily, thinking it over.

"Sure!" Arian exclaims, brightening considerably. She follows Nudge inside

"Arian," Fang starts, but she's already inside. He sighs.

I smile. "Come on in." I say, nodding toward the tree before turning and landing on the tangle of limbs and branches in front of the entrance. Folding my wings to my back, I step inside. I let a satisfied smile slip onto my face when I hear near silent footsteps behind me.

I turn to look at Fang. "This is the meeting room." I announce, gesturing to the circular room. The walls we weaved tightly with branches, thick leaves covering the outside to make them water/wind resistant. I avoid the circular table in the middle of the room, weaving through the chairs the are haphazardly placed around it. I step through the threshold of the back door, and quickly walk across the wide limb that we use as a bridge to get to the main room, where we hang out the most. It's big and abstract shaped, with a few chairs and even a couch inside. We have all kinds of games off to the side, in shelves built into the wall. I step across a small gap and into another circular room.

The room has five openings in it that are spaced evenly apart, one that we just came through. They all lead to bridges that go to different places in the hangout. I point to the one closest to the left. "That one leads to where our rooms are, we built about twelve rooms, even though four of them aren't used." I gesture to the one beside the one leading to our rooms. "That one goes to the 'kitchen.'" I point to the opening right beside it. "That one goes to the 'dining room.'" I gesture to the last one, which is to the right of us. "That leads to the supplies, training room, etc."

I'm about to step through the one that leads to the dining room when Fang says, "Training room?"

"Yeah. We're real paranoid." He nods, then follows me as I proceed over the bridge, which actually is a bridge, with planks of wood stretching across the gap.

"This entire place is actually in five different trees." I state, hoping to break the silence.

Fang seems to pick up on my intentions and asks, "Did you guys build this on your own?"

"Actually, Kai, Jazmine, Ryder, Iggy, and I were exploring, and we found this place. We fixed it up, called it ours, showed the younger ones." I explain. "We knew that no one was coming back for it because we found carved into the main tree, 'finished August 4th, 1932.'"

"Hm." Is the only answer I get.

So much for starting a conversation. But it doesn't matter because we make it to the dining room. It's a square shaped room with a big table in the center, about ten pizza boxes stacked high on the table. Arian and Nudge are already there and chowing down on the pizza, talking to Angel.

I sift through the boxes, opening them to peek inside, trying to find my favorite kind of pizza.

"This must have cost a lot of money..." Arian says as if she feels guilty, even though she's stuffing the pizza in her mouth.

"Jazmine and Kai's aunt and uncle own a pizza place. They can get it for free." I answer, finding my favorite pizza and grabbing a few slices. A few meaning four. I would get more, but my plate can't hold that much.

"Oh. Then I don't feel guilty anymore." Arian says, then proceeds to practically inhale another piece.

Fang rolls his eyes, then, unable to resist the power of pizza any longer, he takes a few pieces.

I am just savoring my first bite of the delicious, savory, cheesy-ness otherwise known as pizza when I black out.

Great timing, right?

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Okay, you guys may break out into arguments and objections now. *Picks up shield and one of my abundant swords* I'm ready. *Prepares for attack of flames and pitchforks***

**May you keep a strong heart and a steady mind,**

**-KaiAmazonKnightley**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. My condolences for taking so long to update. Firstly, my laptop has been officially taken over my my mom, my older sister, and my two year old brother. Don't ask me why, I have no clue. Then my phone decided it didn't want to work, so I Couldn't use that. And typing on my tablet just makes me want to kill something. But I finally got a new phone! Yay! It's a Veer. Worlds smallest smartphone. I love it. Anyway, I would have updated the second I got on the internet with it, but then my Grandpa died and I was busy with the funeral and visitation and all that. I had to wear a dress. It was terrible. *shudders* Luckily I never knew my grandpa that well, and the entire family is at peace with it. He's been sick for thirteen years.**

**So, anyway, sorry for that Nudge moment. Let get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kai POV

I walk into the dining room just in time to see the light fade from Max's eyes and feel the sudden shift in her energy.

Then I notice our guests.

Then I realize our guests have not yet realized what happened to Max.

So what do I do? I quickly get them out of there, that's what I do!

"So, Nudge, why don't you show Arian the living room?" I suggest in a lighthearted tone.

Nudge notices what's off about the request, but doesn't question it.

I'm wondering about what the mess I'm going to do with Fang when Ryder walks in. Idea!

I plaster a sweet smile on my face. Ryder stops when he sees me.

"Ryder! Would you care to show Fang our entertainment room?" I ask.

Ryder hesitates.

"Please?" I add.

He gives me a suspicious look, narrowing his eyes. "I'm kind of concerned." He mutters.

I cross my arms and raise a single eyebrow.

"You know what? I don't feel like getting beat up in some odd, scarily creative way, so... Fang, you like video games?"

I smile and drop my arms.

Fang raises an eyebrow. Ryder holds up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture and says, "I have no clue what she's up to. I've know her for five years and she still scares me."

Fang sighs and follows Ryder silently.

The second they are out the door I turn on Max. Before I can get one word out, her hand latches onto my arm. "Kai. Why did you make them leave? We need to tell them. We need to let them know that we're going back to the School."

"No, we don't. We aren't going back to the School." I state sternly, desperately racking my brain for a way I can get her to snap out of it.

She narrows her eyes and is about to start fighting me when I think of something. Using one hand to block her fist- Ouch, this girl packs quite a punch!- I use the other to rip off the necklace that restrains my power. I feel it come back to me in a rush, everything around me in hyper-detail. I know that my eyes have turned fully silver at this point. I focus my power, drawing it toward me, creating a scene in my head. Then I push it onto Max.

She sits there, still, trapped in the illusion. I watch as the light slowly fills her eyes again, how her energy returns to normal.

I sigh in relief. I wrap the choker necklace back around my neck, feeling my power get smaller and smaller, muffled.

Max fixes her gaze on me. "What just happened?" She asks, looking slightly dazed.

I swallow. "It happened again. You blacked out. You were controlled by them... Again. Max... This isn't good. We need to figure this out. How to stop it. You get violent toward us. I don't want you ending up hurting one of the flock." I explain, the words pouring out of me.

Max looks at me, alarm in her eyes. "What?" I nod, and she shakes her head. "No..." She takes a deep breath.

*.*.*. Ryder POV .*.*.*

We walk into the game room to see Iggy and Gazzy have already taken over.

"No, it's the left! The left, the left!" Gazzy yells frantically, his thumbs moving spaztically across the controller.

"Got it!" Iggy answers.

"Yes! We win! All thanks to you, Ig! Yeah!" Gazzy exclaims, jumping up and cheering. Iggy leans back, looking smug and content.

Fang raises a questioning eyebrow at me.

"We have no clue how he does it. But, then again, most blind guys don't cook and make bombs. Or never miss a high five."

"I'm just special like that." Iggy says.

"Modest, too." Fang says sarcastically.

"But who's this Ed person?" Gazzy says. Iggy glares at him.

"Hey! That's my joke!" Iggy whines in fake offense. Then he grins evilly. "You've learned well."

I shake my head. "Okay, one Iggy is enough. You really shouldn't encourage your own stupidity."

Iggy snaps his head toward me. "Hurtful! You are so mean!" Iggy says overdramatically. He huffs and walks away. "I am so offended right now!" He yells over his shoulder before walking into the edge of the door frame. "Stupid walls. I hate you all." He grumbles, walking out. Gazzy laughs and follows him out, throwing the controller that was in his hand on the couch.

"So... How did you get electricity here?" Fang asks.

"Oh, we have our ways."

Fang raises an eyebrow but lets it slide. I'm about to mention what games we have when the door is thrown open. Angel walks in.

"Hey, guys. Flock meeting in two minutes. Fang, you come, too." She walks out the door.

This should be fun.

*** Fang POV ***

I follow Ryder warily, fighting against my rising curiosity. I wonder what this is all about.

As I make my way into the meeting room, I catch sight of Max. I don't know what it is about her, but she just seems... familiar. Like I've seen her... known her before we met at school just recently. The knowledge is there... the memories, just right there, n the back of my mind, just out of reach. They'll get closer, and right as I try to grab a hold, try to focus on it, it pulls away, leaves. Taunting me. I can almost imagine it just yelling, "SIKE!" Then laughing and running away.

What? Don't give me that look. You're just jealous because the voices don't talk to you!

Ahem. Anyway.

I stand in a corner of the room. Well, really more beside the wall. Do round rooms have corners? I didn't think so.

Max stands in the center of the room, nodding to everyone as they make their way in.

"Okay, guys. There's something we should talk about. But first; Fang, Arian?"

I snap my attention to Max at the sound of my name.

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this, but," Max takes a deep breath. "How did you get your wings?"

I sigh. I suppose I knew this was coming.

"I don't really remember. All I know is that I was rescued with Fang when I was six. But I know that we got our wings from the School." Arian answers.

Max nods and turns her attention to me.

"Well... It's a bit of a long story. Arian and I were in the School until I was nine, when Father rescued us..." Then it hit's me. The memories pelt me, as if they were stuck behind a dam, just waiting for the right words to tear it down, so that they could come crashing.

I remember Max and I talking between cages. I remember the two of us bandaging wounds, setting broken bones in the rooms we were thrown into. I remember working together to fight whitecoats. I remember when they brought Arian, told me she was my sister. I remember when Iggy was brought into our holding room. I remember when Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were brought in. I remember when we met Kai and Jazmine. I remember laughing at the arguments between Kai and Ryder. I remember the battle of wits between whitecoats and I.

But I mostly remember Max. Talking, laughing, growling, arguing. I remember her glaring at the scientists. I remember her fighting in the arena's with other experiments- mostly Erasers. I remember the last time I saw her, fighting and screaming as she was dragged to yet another experiment.

I also remember trying to convince my Father to go back for the rest of the flock. Him telling me that it wasn't possible for him to get all of them, just me and Arian. I remember my rage at that, how I stayed in a stony silence the first month after he got us out.

But I show none of this, of course. I just leave it at that, promising myself to talk to Max later.


End file.
